The present patent application relates to a method for cleaning dishes. In particular, this patent application relates to a method for cleaning dishes in which liquid cleaning agents are metered into the interior of a dishwashing machine with a time lag.
Dishwashing agents are available to the consumer in a variety of forms. In addition to the traditional liquid hand dishwashing agents, machine dishwashing agents have gained major importance with the growing popularity of household dishwashing machines. These machine dishwashing agents are typically offered to the consumer in solid form, e.g., as a powder or tablets.
One of the main goals of the manufacturers of machine cleaning agents is to improve the cleaning performance of these agents; in recent times, a great deal of attention has been directed to cleaning performance in low temperature cleaning cycles and/or in cleaning cycles with reduced water consumption.
To solve these problems, preferably novel ingredients, e.g., more effective surfactants, polymers or bleaching agents have been added to the cleaning agents. However, there are natural limits to this approach to solving the problem, since novel ingredients are available only to a limited extent and, for ecological and economic reasons, the amount of ingredients used per cleaning cycle may not be increased to an unlimited extent.
Another approach to improve the performance profile of existing detergents or cleaning agents consists of developing novel packaged forms, e.g., in the combination of solid and liquid detergent or cleaning agent ingredients.